My other half
by Dancing-Ink-Demon
Summary: After saving Anzu from herself, Ryou comes to a tough decision when Bakura cries out for help from the shadow realm. He must seek out the Pharoah's help in the afterlife in order to save him. (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This story will be rated M and is an AtemXAnzu and possibly RyouXBakura. Hope you all love it!

Chapter One

Two years,that was how long it had been since their trip to Egypt and since they had lost their best friend. But to Anzu Mazaki she felt that she had lost herself. After that fateful day most of them split up going their separate ways.

Though they kept in touch Anzu felt she could barely take it. She talked with Yugi, who ran has grandfathers shop. It was nice but it never filled the void she had in her heart. She knew it had been foolish to fall in love with Atem but she couldn't help it. A sigh came from the brunette as she walked down the rainy path. Small droplets of water falling onto her head and she felt it, pain in her chest that would never go away and she stopped and closed her eyes to hold back her tears.

It was suddenly she felt something above her as the rain stopped hitting her and she opened her eyes to see Ryou Bakura. He was smiling at her holding an umbrella above her head.

"Oh hello Bakura, what are you doing out so late?" She asked the albino.

His smile never wavered, but she could see that he was lonely. Had that always been there?

"I couldn't sleep, I could ask the same of you Anzu." He said with a small laugh.

She smiled, though they had gone through a lot with Ryou and his Yami the boy was still so innocent."Just walking and thinking." She said softly.

This time Bakura's smile diseapeared and his eyes grew distant."You were thinking about him weren't you?" He whispered

Anzu looked up."I was...I'm sorry Ryou I need to go." She said quickly.

He watched her go and gripping his chest he looked down."Akefia..." He said softly.

Anzu did not know but Ryou was suffering the most out of them. He had a part of himself ripped away from him and now Ryou was alone again. He never knew how much he had depended on him. But after everything he knew that he loved him. That was what was the most painful to him. Knowing someone you love drove themselves to their own demise.

Ryou looked up and turned to his apartment door and unlocked it, he sat his keys on his counter and started water for tea. It was very lonely without him. Ryou felt a part of himself was gone and he couldn't fix it. All he had ever wanted was a friend, he had at one point begged him to not go and he had anyway.

Ryou laid his head in his arms as he sat down and cried. His long white hair covered his arms and shook as his water went off he had clearly ignored continuing to cry for someone who was lost to him.

Anzu had run a few blocks down and up to the top of a building. There was a garden on top but her heart it just wasn't in it to look anymore. She couldn't do it, she tried for two years to live without him.

Her feet hit the edge of the roof and she looked down and she felt tears come to her deep blue eyes. Maybe if she jumped death would be merciful and bring her to him.

One more step was all it would take. She felt the wind whip her shoulder length chestnut hair and her lovely cream colored dress. She closed her eyes and she saw him. His tricolored hair and a scarlet colored eyes that pierced her very soul.

A smile came to her lips and she took the last step but before she could someone caught her and pulled her away.

"Anzu what are you doing!" She looked up to see Ryou Bakura and tears continued to stream down her face. She gripped Ryou and to his surprise, she cried into him.

"I can't do it anymore!" She screamed through her sobbing and all Ryou could do was hold her as she cried. He understood her pain. After he had cried he had come up to this building for the garden and that's how he found Anzu. She would have done it too and he understood why. She missed him just as Ryou missed his other half.

After a few moments Ryou felt the girl grow limp and knew she had cried herself to exhaustion. He scooped the girl up and decided it would be much better to take her back home and call Yugi.

Yugi Mutou was asleep, one arm over his head and the other under a pillow. He was currently drooling on his pillow deep in sleep and then the shrill ringing of the phone woke him. Amethyst eyes opened and he sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I've got it Grandpa!" He said and hopped up and picked the phone up.

"Mutou resident." He said sleepily

"Yugi, I know we haven't spoken in a long time but it's Anzu. I need you to come to my apartment." It was Ryou, he sounded tired and sadness echoed in his voice. At one point he would have thought it was his Yami but he knew Ryou was no longer inhabited by him.

"I'll be there in a moment, I promise." He said and hung up.

He pulled on a jacket and left a note for his grandfather and he was out the door fast. He and Anzu talked quite often but he was worried, he knew Anzu was still saddened with Atem's departure to his world. He was afraid for her.

He took a turn and then went to walk to the front of Ryou's door. He was about to knock when the door opened. Ryou looked to him."Come in Yugi." He said softly and let him into the darkened apartment.

"Ryou what happened I mean how did you find her?" He questioned as Ryou lead him to his couch were Anzu lay unconscious.

"It was an accident really, but Anzu is suffering. I know that you were closest to your Yami but-"

"I know she misses him, I do too but there is nothing to be done." He said softly as he watched Anzu sleep.

Bakura looked to his window falling quite a moment."Maybe you should take her home, she should tell you about what happened." He said quitely

Yugi looked up."Ryou do you miss your Yami?" He questioned and scooped Anzu up.

Ryou smiled at him."He was my first friend and as much as he did, I cared about him a lot. It's late you should go." He said

Yugi nodded."Thank you Ryou." And with that he left with Anzu.

Ryou lowered his head and his bangs covered his face as a tear escaped his eyes."Akefia..." He whispered

 _ **Yadonushi!**_

Ryou's eyes widened. He hadn't imagined it, he had heard him and he was begging for help. What did this mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So I realized after posting the first chapter that there were some mistakes and I apologize for that, I did the first chapter on my phone since I had no computer but I am back! This has a few flash backs and this is a mature story so the warning is there! Reviews would be nice and thank you for reading!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters!

 _It had been a long day for them all and Anzu could not sleep. The night Egypt desert was cool but that was not what was bothering the brunette. She knew it was a big day tomorrow, it would be the day Yugi and Atem would up against each other and if Atem lost, he would return home, where he belonged._

 _Anzu was fooling herself into thinking he may be able to stay with them but she also knew that she could never tell the dark Pharaoh the truth about how she felt about him. It would not be right to throw something lie that at him when he was leaving, she knew he would return to the afterlife weather he knew the truth or not._

 _That though made her sit up in her tent though and pulled the sheets back. She turned and noticed the fire was softly flickering outside._ _ **Who could possibly be up this late?**_ _Anzu thought as she got to her feet and opened her tent._

 _She saw who it was and her eyes widened. Yugi was sitting with his back to her and the fire and he looked to be staring off into the night sky. She stood still but he noticed her and turned his head slightly to her. Eyes the color of blood met her blue ones, she should have known that it was Atem that was here and not Yugi_

 _"Anzu is something the matter?" he asked in his baritone voice as the moon reflected off his tri colored hair._

 _She couldn't help the shiver she felt run down her spine, but she shook her head. "No its just what are you doing up so late? You know you have a big day tomorrow." She said as she approached him._

 _She saw him tense slightly and he stood to face her. "I was speaking with Aibou about something that I wanted him to do for me when I left." he said and then Anzu noticed his red eyes turned warm like a red wine._

 _"Oh well I did not mean to interrupt anything, I know you two have a lot to talk about before the duel tomarrow." she said, feeling slightly embarrassed._

 _"Anzu..." she heard Atem speak softly to her and she looked up from the desert sand and back to his handsome face._

 _"What is it Atem?" she asked him but she gasped when he gently pulled her to him. He smelled of burning wood and wild Lilies, something she knew was unique to Atem only. His warm arms wrapped around her waist then._

 _"Anzu I am sorry, I wish I could stay but I do not belong here." he said softly and Anzu could feel his muscles tighten up._

 _"Atem please do not apologize I understand, we all do." she whispered into the crook of his neck attempting to not start crying right there._

 _"Understand yes I know you will but I can not fix what I have made you feel..." he said to her then._

 _She swallowed._ _ **He knew of her feelings and yet he never said anything, did that mean he did not return them?**_ _The very thought brought tears to Anzu's eyes._

 _"Anzu do not cry, please. I know and yet acting upon it would cause more damage than not saying anything to you. I asked him to take care of you when I left because I knew he would." he said and pulled from her gently in order to wipe tears from her cheeks._

 _"You asked him to take care of me?" she asked softly._

 _"Yes I did and now I need you to wake up." he said and she noticed the scene changed and melt away to darkness. He and her stood there for a moment before she felt his warm lips on hers._

 _Her eyes widened and then they opened when she noticed he was no longer there. Her blue eyes searched around only to find darkness. So she panicked and reached out and tried to feel for him."Atem!" she cried out in fear and walked forward._

 _It was then she felt a hand latch onto her arm. It felt cold, like eyes, like there was almost no life to it and Anzu tried to pull away but the hand gripped her harder and held on for dear life. She swallowed as whispers filled her head and her hand slowly wrapped around the strangers hand and a bright light filled her vision_

Anzu felt like her head was pounding and she could hear a voice above her. She felt like someone was shaking her. She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to wake up.

 _ **Girl wake the bloody hell up!**_

Her blue eyes shot open at the statement and she saw Yugi looming over her with a worried look on his face. His amethyst eyes bore into hers. "Anzu are you alright? You were tossing hard in the bed."

Anzu shot up and looked around. She saw the skylight from above and the small desk beside the bed. She was indeed in Yugi's room."Yugi what happened?" she questioned as she felt a throbbing in her head.

"Well Ryou told me what happened but would not tell me anything further on the matter. Anzu why didnt you tell me something was wrong?" Yugi asked as he sat beside her.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to you." she said softly

"Anzu..." he said and touched her shoulder. He looked to her and he seemed somewhat shocked. "Anzu what happened to you?" he questioned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him with confusion.

He brought up a mirror and she saw with a slight gasp that her blue eyes were a currently a soft lavender.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it has been a while but i finally got rid of my writers block on this story. However I do need to know if Anyone remembers what Ryou and Anzu's Ka were. I think I remember correctly but I do not want to be wrong. Anyway enjoy this chapter and do not forget to review! Oh we all know I do not own Yugioh :(

Chapter 3

To say the least Anzu was shocked, at that very moment she could clearly see her eyes was a cool lavender. Then as if it never happened the blue in her eyes over took the lavender color and she blinked.

"Yugi I do not understand." she said clearly she was in shock and Yugi frowned as her and he brought a hand up to his chin in thought.

"Hmm you know mine did that when Atem took over but you are not inhabited by a spirit. I can not explain it, however before we move on did you want to talk about what happened up on the roof Anzu?" he asked with much concern

She let a layer of caramel colored hair shield half her face and her blue eyes lowered."I miss him Yugi, I know it is not fair to you But I miss him." she said to her friend.

She saw Yugi sit on the bed beside her and it sank with his weight and he looked up at the sky light within his room."Anzu me and Atem we were very close, I mean it is kind of hard not to be close to someone when you share a body. But I know I am not the only one to suffer from his leaving. We all saw how much pain it caused you, I also know how deeply you felt for him. I mean it was slightly obvious. Anzu there is nothing we can do to bring him back. He is at peace, isn't that what you wanted?" he asked her.

She looked up at him."Of course it is but it does not make his leaving any easier."

Yugi smiled at her."No it doesn't but you have me and Ryou to help you through it." he said to her.

She nodded."Your right Yugi." she flipped her legs over the bed and her feet touched the hardwood floor.

"Now maybe we make a call to Ishizu, she should know what to do." Yugi said to her.

Ryou Bakura stared hard at the eggs currently frying on the pain. He couldn't forget what happened last night. Had he really heard his Yami last night? It had to be impossible, he had been killed. He knew that so why was he getting this off feeling all day?

He finally removed his eggs onto a plate and sat down."Maybe its just hopefulness, but if its real he sounded like he was in some sort of danger." he said to himself as he ate his eggs. Silence filled his apartment for over an hour until he heard the ringing of his phone. He got up and then he picked up the phone.

"Ryou speaking." he said softly.

"Ryou we have a serious problem." It was Marik Ishtar and he sounded quite worried.

Ryou sat in his chair, it had been a while since him and Marik spoke. This had to be serious."Marik what is it?" he questioned.

"I just got off the phone with Yugi and he has told me some troubling news involving Anzu. However that is not the bigger picture. The Millennium items have resurfaced, me and Ishizu happened to come upon it before anyone could find it. Which was lucky because the area was practically glowing with light. I need you and Yugi down in Egypt now." he stated. The seriousness of the matter hit Ryou hard.

"I thought they would be buried forever." Ryou stated.

"So did I but something is wrong I can feel it. I have informed Yugi of this, however from what he has told us of Anzu there is a bigger problem within this. We have bought your tickets here. I need you to pack and leave now. I will explain everything else when you arrive." And with that he hung up.

Ryou sat there a moment. The millennium items have resurfaced and Marik needed them there. But why? Why now, what could have possibly caused this? He sat there a moment before he knew he had to pack a bag for Egypt.

Getting up he headed to the bedroom and he pulled clothes into a suitcase and then he grabbed his jacket and then he headed out the door.

However he did not make it too far when he ran into none other that Yugi. His green eyes widened when he saw Yugi and Anzu. She looked flushed and when her eyes met his he swore he saw her blue eyes turn a lavender color.

"Oh Ryou I'm glade I caught you. I suppose Marik told you?" Yugi said quietly

Ryou looked towards Yugi and then Anzu and he seemed to get this look for a moment before speaking."He did I suppose you came to see me?" he questioned as he ran his paled hand through his snowy hair.

"Well yes, we should go together. You know as friends. I haven't been a very good one to you lately I know it. So what do you say?" Yugi asked and extended his hand to the other male.

Ryou thought a moment before giving both of them a smile and he took Yugi's hand."I would like that."

Anzu smiled."Well then what are we waiting for?" she said happily.

It had been a long and silent flight for all three of them. Bakura could not help but feel slightly uneasy when he caught Anzu staring at him a few time like she was trying to figure him out. It made it slightly creepy but he felt at ease when he saw her fall asleep. He was more concerned with what news that was just brought to his attention.

The millennium Items where supposed to be destroyed and buried and the young Pharaoh moved onto the after life as he had completed his destiny and he had been rewarded. So why were the items back? Did that mean that they would have to bring the young Pharaoh back to the world of the living in order to get rid of the items?

Ryou then sighed softly and he felt a soft nudge in his right side. He looked up to see Yugi smiling softly."We will be landing soon."

Ryou nodded and then he felt the turbulence of the plane and he gripped the side of the seat. He hated flying!

He heard Yugi laugh softly and saw he was waking Anzu who had punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Oh sorry Yugi." she said and watched him with her azure colored eyes. She stood up and stretched. It was then they had grabbed their bags and left the plane.

As they came into the airport the rays of the sun came through the windows and Ryou could remember the feeling of it. Of course Yugi had to get his attention in order to see that Marik and Ishizu standing there waiting for them.

"It is good to see that all of you made it safely." She said to them

Yugi nodded and Ryou approached Marik. "Its great to see you again Ryou." he said and put a tanned hand onto Ryou's blue and white stripped shirt. Ryou smiled at him, he and Marik had originally been enemies but after everything they had gone through the Egyptian and the Brit became close friends. He was one of Ryou's only friends.

It was then Marik approached Anzu and frowned. "We better head to the hotel, we have a lot to discuss." He said and then he turned and walked with his sister.

Yugi turned to Anzu and she shrugged. "I don't know Yugi." she said as they walked to the black car and all of them got inside.

The drive to the hotel was silent. No one talked to each other, it may have been the fact that most of them were afraid of what the other may say but Marik kept glancing at Anzu as if he wanted to say something but knew he should not.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel and entered their room, which was fashioned with golds and whites with a soft balcony to add to it, they all piled into Yugi's room and Marik sat in a chair and took a deep breath.

"This will be hard to understand but bear with me. As you know the items have resurfaced, they are safe as of right now however that is only the lining of the bigger problem. Ishizu has told me that she has had dark dreams about the dark one returning here."

Everyone looked to Ishizu who nodded."It is true however this can not be prevented for it already has started. You see we had Ryou's Yami who's soul was pulled into the dark ones and they combined as one. But you already know of this, what you do not know is that the very same spirit who now is detached from him is now residing within your friend." she said and looked to Anzu.

At first Ryou was shocked and then he turned to Anzu who looked confused as Yugi blinked in confusion.

"How is it you know this?" he questioned with worry and Anzu swallowed hard.

"The power that radiates off of your friend is not her own, it belongs to him. Tell me Anzu have you had an odd dream?" she asked and approached the younger girl.

She thought about it and then she nodded."I did but how did you-"

However she was cut off by her."One more question, did the Pharaoh in anyway contact you?" Ishizu's bright colored eyes watched her a moment.

"I mean he was there and told me that I must wake up but when I reached for him it was too dark to see who I was reaching for. A hand wrapped around mine. I thought it was his but I wasn't sure so I tried to pull away but whoever it was wouldn't let go."

Marik stepped in at this point."You were in the Shadow Realm. Somehow your soul was there and you brought him back with you. The Pharaoh is not stuck there it is the only explanation to why your eyes suddenly change."

Ryou stiffened."Your saying my Yami is within her now? Why hasn't he surfaced by now?" Ryou asked him.

"We do not know, for now I suggest we all rest and we will meet here again in the morning and we will show you to the items. Perhaps it can give us a few answers." Marik said

"Does this mean that Atem will be back?" Yugi asked hopeful and Anzu seemed to brighten at the thought that he may come back.

Ishizu frowned."Yugi I am sorry but as if right now no, however if what I think is coming does come to us we will need his aid again."

Yugi nodded."Well there is no problem is hoping." he said with a laugh. They had a lot to think about and right now rest would be best for everyone.


End file.
